My Immortal
by toneouttheworld
Summary: So, a lot of you keep asking me to continue this story, this was an adopted story btw, and i will, but i need approval from the original owner so i don't crap it up. **WRITTEN TWO YEARS PRIOR TO 2014**
1. Chapter 1

**My Immortal**

**A/N Hey guys this story was an adopted story from .Jacob Black. So if you like it, go to her profile and check out her new story "The Royal Bloods" Thanks (and btw the message below is from her )**

**I would not be able to write this fanfiction if Evanescence did not write great songs. I got this idea from My Immortal, great song.**

Chapter 1: Trying to Survive

**Bella POV**

It's been two years. Two years since he left, since I became depressed. I would still be depressed if it were not for Jake picking up the pieces of my broken heart. Although, he was really just carving his own hole, just like him.

The day Jacob left was the day everything happened.

**Flashback**

I watched in pain as Jake left me. It was just like Edward.

I turned and ran. I had no idea where I was running to, that is until I ran into a hard, warm object. Arms shot out to catch me from falling. I was looked up to see it was Embry.

"Bella? What are you doing here? You should not be here. It is dangerous."

"Nothing is more dangerous than dating a vampire," I muttered.

"We are," I looked up into his eyes. How could this kid possibly be dangerous?

"Please tell me you are not part of Sam Uley's 'cult'."

"Sorry, but I am. And we are not a cult. We protect people."

"Then how are you dangerous?"

"It's… complicated." Those words got me mad for no reason. I started shaking violently.

**Embry POV**

Please not Bella. She does not deserve this curse.

"Bells, calm down!" I heard someone yell.

"Jake! What are you doing here?"

"I was going to yell at you, but let's help Bella!"

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Living Through the Pain**

**Jacob POV**

Not Bella! Bella does not deserve to share this curse with us. Why did God have to force her to live the same life we all are forced to live with. Being a werewolf has ruined all of our plans for the future, everyone in the pack's. It has destroyed Leah. It will destroy Bella, too.

Embry and I tried to calm Bella down, but our efforts were useless. "Embry, go call Leah! Then, tell everyone else in the pack to come here."

As soon as Embry left, something I would have never thought possible happened. Bella turned into, not a wolf, but a panther. I phased wolf to find that I could still here Bella's thoughts. When she looked at me, she turned into a wolf, which was cool. I saw the pack running towards us, so I phased back human. Everyone's faces held shock when Bella then turned back to a panther. The look on Leah's face was the funniest.

"Awesome, I am not the only female!" she yelled, which got her a lot of looks from the guys. "What? That is Bella Swan," now it was my turn to stare, dumbstruck, at Leah. How did she now that?

"In between her phases, I saw a pale white girl with chocolate brown eyes that showed a dark past," she answered our silent questions.

It was then that Sam took charge. "Everyone except Leah, go to my place." Embry looked at Sam and something in his eyes made Sam's expression soften. "Fine, Embry and Jake can stay, too."

"Dude, why do they get to stay and not me?" Quil asked. Leave it to Quil to feel left out when we need to concentrate.

"Because, Jake is Bella's best friend and Embry, well," he looked at Embry, who nodded, "Embry imprinted on Bella."

Every one stared at him with shock.

"Yeah, yeah. So I imprinted, no big deal. Can we just help Bella?" Of course Embry would try to take the attention off of himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob P.O.V**

No one could argue anymore. Everyone except Embry, Sam, and I were stupefied.

Embry and Sam had normal looks on their faces. But not me. I had rage. Justrage.

"I need to..." I paused "Go."

I ran outside and I ordered myself to go faster. Faster, faster. I had no idea where i was going to, and I didn't care. The only place I didn't want to go was back Sam's. I turned to werewolf form and kept running. I ran into the woods, a little farther then i should have gone. Vampire territory. There she was. Victoria. Werewolves were strong, stronger than vampires, but only in a pack. Since this was her territory, she had backup, and I didn't. I changedback to human form, letting her know it was me.

"Hello Jacob." She said coldly.

I remained silent, not sure what to say.

"Where's your little 'posse'?"

I gave her a dirty look.

"We're not a 'posse' just protecting people from dirty blood suckers like

you." I told her, the same way she spoke to me, coldly.

"Oh I'm not dangerous. I just need to survive, that's all."

There was an awkward silence.

"Where's Bella Swan?" She asked.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered.

"Yes, you do." She told me.

I took a breath.

I heard the crinkling of leaves, and thought I'd soon be dead. I was wrong. A huge panther walked up behind me. I changed back to a werewolf so I can think to her.

'What are you doing here?' I thought to her

'Helping you. I thought you might need some.'

I looked over at her. She became a werewolf.

"Hello Bella." Victoria said. That's when they came. Laurent and a few

others.

Bella growled.

Even though there were two of us now, there was no way 2 werewolves can beat nine vampires. I knew who'd they go after, i knew i was about to lose my best friend and Embry was about to lose his imprintee.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I 100% give credit to my friend, Jacob's Only Girl, for this. She wrote it completely. I changed a few words, and sent it to my beta, but this is her chapter. **

**Jacob P.O.V**

'Bella go back to Sam,' I thought to her again.

'No! I came to help and that's exactly what I'm going to do,' she answered back.

I sigh and I look back at the dark brown wolf with a light brown tint here and there. That wolf was my Bella. The Belle I grew up making mud pies with. The Bella that got her heart broken by a bloodsucker. The Bella I used to love.

Three more wolves came from behind Bella. Embry, Sam, and Paul.

'Paul, you have a plan?' I asked.

'Yeah,' Paul answered.

'Sam, you take Victoria. Jake and I will take the Laurent guy. Oh and Embry, guard Bella.'

'Excuse me!' Bella interjects. No one pays attention. We all take our places.

'On three,' I think to the guys.

"One, two, THREE!" I yell.

**Bella P.O.V**

'This is so unfair!' I grumble in my head.

Embry is standing in front of me, in a very protective stance and I know he can hear me. I turned back into a panther and try to move around Embry to fight, but he turned around and stares at me until I'm so annoyed. I sit on my hind legs and look away. Howls of pain come from my left. Laurent had just punched Jacob in the ribs, making him knock into Paul, knocking them both into an oak tree. Embry is snarling. When he looks in the other direction I sneak into the woods around Laurent (I'm facing his back). I pounced onto him and ripped his head off his

body and spit it to Embry. I worked my way down to his arms, and then his legs, until he was dismantled.

'Bella!' Jacob yells at me as he shakes off some branches.

'Oh, go help Sam, you filthy mutt,' I answer.

He snarled and ran to help Sam. I trotted back over behind Embry and I lied on the grass with pleasure as he still stares at the decapitated head that belonged to Laurent. There's a screech of pain that slips out of Victoria's mouth as Jacob sinks his teeth into her skull and Paul's teeth into her stomach, ripping her apart together.

'Embry,' Jacob thought. 'Make a fire then burn the parts. Paul, help him

gather the body parts.'

Both Paul and Embry trotted into the forest and in a minute they're back cleaning up the mess we made.

'Bella, let's go,' he thought to me.

I got up off the ground and ran back to Sam's house with Jacob. No talking.

Just running. Until I almost ran into a shirtless Sam.


End file.
